Babysitter Yahiko!
by Mystic Dragon
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru's son, Kenji, is four years old. Kenshin and Kaoru have to take a trip to visit someone, leaving a certain 15 year old in charge of looking after the boy. What trouble could Yahiko possibly get into...?


I don't own any of the characters, or Rurouni Kenshin.

This takes place after the series is over (the manga, too), minus the OVA.

Fixed some grammar errors, and edited out a lot of the Japanese words that had been in the story.

* * *

Babysitter Yahiko?

"Now, everything he needs is…" Kaoru started for the fifth time.

Kenshin smiled nervously. "I'm sure that Yahiko can handle Kenji fine, de gozaru."

"Okay, okay." Kaoru sighed, looking at the 15-year-old samurai boy.

"Everything'll be fine!" Yahiko sighed. "Kenji loves me!"

The four-year-old in question looked up at the boy with his blue/violet eyes and stuck out his tongue at the brash samurai boy.

Yahiko scowled.

"How come I have a bad feeling about this…?" Kaoru groaned.

"It is fine, Kaoru." Kenshin smiled, "We will only be gone for the day to visit Misao. Kenji is not old enough to make such a trip."

"Alright, alright." Kaoru nodded, then turned to Yahiko. "If you screw up, you'll answer to more than my bokken, Yahiko!"

Yahiko held up his hands defensively. "D-don't worry 'bout a thing!"

Kaoru bent down and hugged Kenji. "Now you behave for Yahiko, okay, Kenji?"

"Where awe you goin, mamma?" Kenji asked.

"We are going to visit a friend," Kaoru responded, patting the boy on top and ruffling his red hair affectionately.

"Why can't I come?" Kenji asked, tears in his eyes.

"You are too young to travel so far," Kenshin smiled and scooped up his son in his arms. "But we will be back by tomorrow. Do not worry, Kenji."

Kenji threw his arms around his father. "I don't want you to leave!"

Kaoru smiled as Kenshin gently set Kenji down on the ground and stood up.

"If things get too out of hand." Kaoru pointed to a piece of paper. "Go down and ask Megumi for help. Got it, Yahiko?"

Yahiko nodded. "Sure! Don't worry! Kenji and I'll have a great time! Right, Kenji-chan?" Yahiko bent down and put a hand on the boy's head.

Kenji sniffled and turned around and bit Yahiko's finger.

"Arghngh…" Yahiko held his sore finger.

"I still have a bad feeling…" Kaoru sighed. She turned to Kenji. "Now Kenji, you be good for Yahiko, understand?"

Kenji nodded. "Okay, mamma."

Kaoru smiled. "That's my boy! And don't bite him."

Kenji blushed a bit. "Kay!"

Yahiko was mumbling some unintelligible words.

"Yahiko! Don't swear in front of Kenji!" Kaoru snapped.

"S-sorry…" Yahiko looked at the ground.

Kenji looked at Yahiko, then at Kaoru. "Don't worry, mamma. I'll take care of Yako-chan."

Kenshin laughed quietly behind his hand, and Yahiko turned red at the little nick-name. Kaoru laughed out loud and patted Kenji on the head. "Okay! You do that, Kenji!"

Kenji nodded. "Wight!"

"We had better leave before we change our minds." Kenshin smiled.

Kaoru nodded. "Alright…just behave, the both of you. We should be back late tonight."

The two boys nodded.

"Kay! Bye-bye, mamma! Daddy!" Kenji waved.

"Say 'hi' to Misao for me!" Yahiko said.

Kenshin and Kaoru nodded, then they headed off.

Yahiko turned to Kenji, and put a hand on the boy's head. "So, Kenji, what do you want to do…?"

CHOMP!

Yahiko withdrew the finger that Kenji bit again, and rubbed it. This was going to be a _long_ day…

* * *

About half an hour later, Kenji turned to Yahiko.

"Yako-chan, where's mamma and daddy?" Kenji asked, sitting on the ground and playing with a little top that Kenshin got for him after Kenji got into his stuff and found his old top…

"They left, Kenji." Yahiko sighed, finishing wrapping his other finger that Kenji bit. Sometime, he was going to remember not to pat the boy on the head.

Kenji looked like he was going to cry.

"Don't cry, Kenji," Yahiko stammered.

Kenji wiped his eyes. "Not cwying."

Yahiko smiled at the boy. "Hey, I know! Why don't we play a game!"

"What game?" the boy asked.

"Hmm. Tic-tac-toe!" Yahiko said.

"What's tat?" Kenji asked.

"Come on outside!" Yahiko took Kenji's hand and led him outside to the sandy area. He picked up two sticks and taught Kenji how to play.

"Easy!" Yahiko said after he finished explaining. "Although, I must warn you, I'm a champion at these sort of things…!"

Kenji picked up his stick and drew an 'x' in the top right corner.

"What are you doing?" Yahiko frowned. "The middle's the best place to start!" He drew an 'o' in the middle.

Kenji frowned and then drew an 'x' in the bottom left corner.

"I still don't understand what you're doing," Yahiko muttered, drawing an 'o' in the bottom right corner. If he placed another 'o' in the top left, then he'd win…

Kenji reached up and put an 'x' in the top left, blocking him and creating an interesting situation.

"Wha…?" Yahiko stammered. No matter where he moved, he'd lose. Frustrated, he drew an 'o' in the bottom middle.

Kenji giggled and drew an 'x' on the top middle, then made a line through it. "I win! I win!"

Yahiko grumbled. "Yea? Well, let's try that again!"

After another ten losses in a row, Yahiko gave up.

"Geez…" Yahiko sighed, then looked at the giggling youngster. "He's better than I am…"

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Yahiko blinked, then took Kenji's hand.

"Come with me, Kenji," Yahiko stated, and all but dragged the boy away from the game.

CHOMP!

Yahiko pulled back his hand and examined the new wound on his arm, then scowled at it as he answered the door. "Sano?"

Sanosuke waved. "Yo! I was in the area, and I just thought I'd stop by to see what's up!"

Kenji looked on from behind Yahiko.

"Hey!" Sanosuke blinked. "Who's the kid…?"

"Kenshin and Kaoru's son," Yahiko stated, "Kenji Himura."

Sanosuke stared in shock for a good minute or two, then fell over.

"Sano…?" Yahiko poked the guy, then turned to the confused youngster. "Must have been too much of a shock for him…"

Sano sat up. "Did you just say that _Kenshin_ and _Kaoru_ had a _kid_?"

Yahiko nodded. "Yea…"

"Then they finally admitted that they loved each other? And I missed it?" Sanosuke exclaimed.

Yahiko sighed. Some things never changed…He looked back when Kenji tugged at his gi bottom. "Just a sec, Kenji." He turned back to Sanosuke. "What brings you here, anyway?"

"Humph. I was just stopping by in my journeys…"

"You're broke again, aren't you?" Yahiko's eyes narrowed.

Sanosuke laughed nervously. "C-can't fool you, can I…?"

"Not one bit." Yahiko had the same bored expression on his face.

"HEY!"

Yahiko and Sanosuke looked at the little boy.

"What is it, Kenji?" Yahiko asked.

"I'm hungwy," Kenji stated.

Yahiko sighed. "Here we go…maybe you can give me a hand and set up, Sano, while I make something."

"Gee, you don't hesitate…" Sanosuke muttered.

"You do want some money, don't you?" Yahiko stated, "I work at the Akabeko. I get some money, so I can lend you some. But you have to help me with babysitting this kid now. Deal?"

Sanosuke nodded. "How hard can one kid be…? Hey, where'd he go?"

Yahiko spun around. "He was just…! KENJI!"

There came a 'crash' coming from a room, and both Yahiko and Sanosuke looked into the kitchen and saw Kenji covered in all sorts of different ingredients, trying to make himself something to eat. Both guys screamed.

* * *

"Give him a bath…" Sanosuke muttered, trying to get the struggling boy under control. "Of course, you are definitely Kenshin's kid…you always get into trouble. Hold still!"

"No!" Kenji cried. "I don't wanna bath!"

"Well, if you didn't go into the kitchen and try to take something…" Sanosuke started, pulling Kenji's gi top off of him.

Kenji started to cry. "I was hungwy!"

"Aw…come on…don't cry…" Sanosuke blinked.

"WAAAAAH!"

Sanosuke looked around. "Where's Kaoru when you need her…? I hope Yahiko is doing better cleaning up the kitchen…"

* * *

Yahiko yelped as he stepped on a knife. He sniffled and wrapped his injured foot. "What was Kenji trying to do in here…cook like Kaoru?" He picked up some vegetables that were strewn on the ground and started to throw out the bad ones and put away the good ones. He looked at his three bandaged fingers and arm, then sighed. "Man…Kaoru owes me big for this one…! That kid is worse than she is!" He slipped on some miso broth that was spilt on the ground and went crashing into the closet. "D…a…m…n…I…t…!"

* * *

Sanosuke sighed. If Kenji was the one who needed a bath, how come he was the one in the tub…? The younger boy was squealing in laughter at seeing Sanosuke drenched and in the tub with him. He kicked his little feet in glee and splashed around.

"Sano's taking a bath, just like me!" Kenji laughed.

Sanosuke grumbled something unintelligible when more water splashed in his face from the boy.

"Sano's taking a bath like me! Sano-chan is taking a bath just like me!" Kenji giggled, enjoying his new friend better than Yahiko.

Sanosuke growled. "Don't…call me Sano-chan!"

Kenji blinked, then giggled again. "Kay, Sano-y!"

Sanosuke grumbled something and tried to get the miso soup off of the boy's face…what little there was left now. "Stop squirming, Kenji, and hold still!"

Kenji laughed and went under water, then came up a few seconds later, giggling and splashing Sonosuke with the water again.

Sonosuke was turning red. _One…two…three…four…_

More water splashed onto him, and Kenji was giggling up a storm.

Five…six…

Kenji leapt onto Sanosuke, and they both fell into the tub.

TEN!

"Will you knock that off you little brat?" Sanosuke hollered at Kenji, and picked the boy up out of the tub, throwing a towel over him and starting to dry him off.

Kenji started to cry.

Sanosuke muttered something as he got the crying boy changed into something clean.

* * *

"God, Sano! Can't you even get him bathed without causing a fuss?" Yahiko exclaimed when he saw Sanosuke, who was still a bit wet, and Kenji, who was still crying.

Sanosuke muttered something again.

Yahiko looked at Kenji. "Were you giving Sanosuke a hard time…?"

Kenji sat on the ground and cried again.

Yahiko carefully moved over to Kenji and gave the boy a hug, and Kenji cried into Yahiko.

"He called me a 'brat'!" Kenji cried, gripping Yahiko's gi.

"Is that so…" Yahiko shot Sanosuke Kaoru's patented 'death glare'.

"Hey, he was pissing me off!" Sanosuke muttered, wishing he had kept a lid on his temper for a change.

Yahiko sighed and held Kenji until the boy stopped crying. "You're not a 'brat', Kenji. But you have to behave."

Kenji sniffled and drew away from Yahiko, then sat down. "I'm hungwy."

Yahiko snapped his fingers. "I just finished cleaning up the mess you made, so lunch will be a little late. Just be patient, Kenji. Play with your top." He went back into the kitchen, then called out, "Sano! Make sure he doesn't get into trouble!"

"Since when can you cook?" Sanosuke shouted.

"Since Kenshin showed me!" came the reply.

Sanosuke sighed and looked at Kenji, who was sullenly playing with his top. "What did I do to deserve this…?"

* * *

Kenji was quiet the entire time Yahiko made lunch, just playing with his top.

"Hey…sorry I said that." Sanosuke looked at the boy.

Kenji sniffled and nodded.

Sanosuke looked out the window. What a nice day out…he was beginning to regret that he stopped by.

"I want mommy and daddy."

Sanosuke looked at Kenji, who was crying quietly again, whispering those words.

"I want mommy. I want daddy."

Sanosuke felt a pang of guilt as he watched as the long-forgotten top just sat on the ground at an angle, and Kenji sniffled.

"When are they coming back?" Sanosuke asked the boy, venturing over and sat down next to him.

"At night." Kenji sniffled.

Sonosuke inwardly moaned. It was only half-over…once Kenji got over this, he'd be back to his energetic self again…

"Lunch is ready!"

Sanosuke sighed and tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Kenji…? Lunch."

Kenji got up and sat down at the table, with Sanosuke following.

* * *

Surprisingly, lunch was quiet. Kenji played with his food a bit, but then slowly ate it when Sanosuke told him not to play with his food. After lunch, it was Sanosuke's turn to do the dishes and Yahiko's turn to watch Kenji.

Sanosuke was glad that he had the easy job as he started to wash out dishes. He yelped when he got a splinter from the chopsticks, then grumbled.

* * *

Kenji played with his top again.

Yahiko watched. "What's wrong, Kenji-chan?"

"I want mommy." Kenji sniffled. "And daddy."

Yahiko sighed. "They'll be back later. Don't worry."

Kenji sniffled again and spun the top around, watching it spin. "Yako-chan…?"

"Yea?"

"…"

Yahiko glanced up from the samurai book he was reading and looked at Kenji, who crawled over to him and reached out and grabbed Yahiko's sleeve. Yahiko blinked as Kenji stuck his thumb in his mouth and then lay his head down on Yahiko's lap and closed his eyes.

"Wha…?" Yahiko blinked.

Kenji was breathing differently, and Yahiko realized that the boy had fallen asleep.

Yahiko smiled to himself and put the book down, then carefully picked Kenji up and walked towards Kenji's room. He opened the door and then lay Kenji down on the little futon that was laid out for him and covered him with the sheets, placing the little stuffed bear that he had next to him. Then, he quietly went out and closed the door.

Sanosuke glanced up when Yahiko walked into the room. "Hey…where's the kid?"

"He fell asleep," Yahiko responded, "So I put him in his room to rest."

"No wonder it was so quiet." Sanosuke grunted, then grinned. "That little kid sure is trouble, ain't he, Yahiko?"

Yahiko nodded. "Yea."

"What're the bandages from?" Sanosuke noticed Yahiko's bandages for the first time.

Yahiko's eyes narrowed a bit. "Kenji bit me."

"Even on your foot…?"

"No, that one was from cleaning up the mess that Kenji made." Yahiko shook his head. "The others are from when he bit me."

"Good thing that kid doesn't have his adult teeth." Sanosuke grunted, then grinned wildly. "Though, he didn't bite me once!"

Yahiko rolled his eyes as Sanosuke sat down.

"Whew!" Sanosuke blew out his breath. "Hey, what time is it?"

Yahiko glanced at the clock and groaned, joining Sanosuke on the ground. "Only 2:07."

"That's it?" Sanosuke closed his eyes.

"Yep." Yahiko lay down with a yawn.

"Well, this is going to be a long day…" Sanosuke muttered tiredly.

"Yep." Yahiko closed his eyes, laying his head down on his arms.

"I don't know how Kenshin and Kaoru can keep up with that kid," Sanosuke mumbled.

"Beats me," Yahiko whispered.

"I don't want a kid," Sanosuke decided.

Yahiko chuckled. "Neither do I. Too much work."

"Yep."

* * *

The clock chiming startled both Yahiko and Sanosuke out of their sleep.

"Wha…wha…wha…?" Sanosuke looked around warily.

Yahiko yawned and sat up, looking at the clock. "We slept for 53 minutes!"

"We were sleeping?" Sanosuke yawned. "Gee…guess so."

Yahiko stood up. "Oh, no! What about Kenji?"

"Go check on him!" Sanosuke grumbled.

Yahiko ran down and opened the door to Kenji's room.

He wasn't there.

The teen ran back to the room where Sanosuke was yawning tiredly and shook the guy until he was fully awake.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Quit it!" Sanosuke slapped the 15-year-old off of himself.

"Kenji's gone!" Yahiko shouted frantically.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Sanosuke shot up. "Let's look!"

They searched all over the house, and didn't come up with a trace of the boy.

"His top is still on the floor," Sanosuke reported.

"And his stuffed toy is still in his bed," Yahiko stated.

"Any sign of him?" Sanosuke asked.

"Not a trace." Yahiko shook his head.

"Well, then look harder!" Sanosuke growled.

"You too!" Yahiko shouted.

They split up again and searched the house yet again. About ten minutes later, after looking in every nook and cranny of the place, including the bathroom, they met in the area where they started.

"Find…him yet?" Yahiko panted.

"Not…even one clue." Sanosuke wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Damn…" Yahiko swore.

"You check outside." Sanosuke was rushing out the door. "I'll check the dojo!"

"Got it!" Yahiko ran outside and frantically looked around the front, but didn't see the little boy. He looked around, then went in back where the pond and Sakura trees were. Kenji was sitting on the ground near the pond, throwing little pieces of bread to the fish and birds. Yahiko sighed and met Sanosuke back in front.

"I found him." Yahiko signaled, and they went around to where Kenji was still feeding the animals.

"Che…that kid really gave us a run for our money." Sanosuke blew out his breath. "He just took about ten years off my life."

"_Your_ life? You wouldn't be the one who'd get into trouble if you lost him!" Yahiko glanced at the older man. "I'm the one who'd be dead!"

Sanosuke grinned. "Still…he's just a boy."

Yahiko looked at Kenji. "Yea. But he can't just walk off like that!" He walked up to Kenji when the birds left and Kenji was out of bread.

"Buh-bye, birdies!" Kenji waved to the birds as they flew away innocently. He stood up and laughed as one of them flew around him, then flew back up into the sky. He watched it fly away while he waved. "Bye-bye! Be caweful!"

Yahiko came up behind the boy. "Kenji…"

Kenji gulped and turned around. "Uh-oh…"

"You shouldn't have walked off like that!" Yahiko said to the boy.

Kenji looked down at his feet. "I'm sowwy…"

"What if something happened to you?" Yahiko continued, "Do you know how much trouble I'd be in?"

Kenji sniffled. "I'm sowwy, Yako-chan…"

Yahiko softened up a bit when Kenji sniffled and wiped his eyes with his arm. He bent down and embraced the boy.

"You could have been hurt." Yahiko mumbled as he held Kenji. "I was worried about you."

Kenji hugged Yahiko back as Sanosuke came up to them.

" 'Yako-chan'?" Sanosuke was trying his best not to laugh, but failed, and burst into laughter.

"Sano! Don' fool 'round by the…!" Kenji turned and shouted at the older guy, who was rolling around with laughter.

Too late.

Sanosuke laughed so hard that he tripped over a rock and landed in the pond.

"…pond." Kenji slapped a hand to his face like he'd seen his mother do whenever something stupid happened.

Sanosuke sputtered as he surfaced, then scowled and pulled a fish out of his hair and put it back in the water.

Yahiko laughed. Kenji giggled.

Sanosuke grumbled. "Yea, yea…"

"You look like a wet wooster!" Kenji laughed.

Sanosuke stammered a response. Yahiko laughed harder.

"Yea…yea…" Sanosuke stood up. "I'm gonna get changed. Try not to lose him while I'm gone." His pockets sloshed with water, and he pulled another fish out of them, then threw it back in the water and walked away. Yahiko and Kenji laughing the whole time.

* * *

"Wee!" Kenji giggled.

Yahiko had the boy on his shoulders, and was running around a bit, grinning.

Sanosuke watched from the porch, smiling. Kenji had called him a 'rooster'…Sanosuke snorted in laughter, somehow keeping it down.

A knock came at the door, and they stopped. Yahiko took Kenji off of his shoulders and gently took the boy's hand and led him towards the door, a wary Sanosuke trailing them. He opened it.

"Megumi?" Yahiko looked at their visitor.

Megumi laughed and looked at him. "What are you up to, hmm? I heard that Kenshin and Kaoru went to visit Misao, and that you were babysitting. I stopped by to see if you needed any help."

"Not really," Yahiko stated, "Sano here is helping me."

"Sano…?" Megumi peered around the boy at the man standing sheepishly behind them. "Sanosuke, is that you? God, it's been years!"

Sanosuke nodded, a hand behind his head. "Y-yea…it has, hasn't it?"

Megumi nodded. "You'll have to tell me all about your little adventures, Sanosuke."

Sanosuke laughed. "Then you'd be sitting here for days, because I have plenty of adventures to talk about!"

"Where did you go, anyway?" Yahiko looked up at the man.

"All over the place." Sanosuke grinned.

Kenji tugged at Yahiko's sleeve.

Yahiko looked down at the boy. "What, Kenji-chan?"

"If we have a guest," Kenji stated, "Then we gotta welcome tem."

Sanosuke and Yahiko chuckled.

Megumi bent down in front of Kenji. "Hello, Kenji. Remember me?"

"Megu-san!" Kenji squealed, running up to Megumi and giving her a hug, which she returned.

"Ah, so you _do_ remember me." Megumi smiled.

"Megumi, how do you know Kenji?" Sanosuke asked as she stood up, Kenji in her arms.

"Well, where do you think that Kenshin and Kaoru take Kenji when he gets sick?" Megumi demanded.

"Oh…" Sanosuke laughed. "I forgot you ran a clinic…"

Kenji was playing with Megumi's hair, batting it back and forth playfully.

"He's a regular spitfire." Megumi smiled.

"You have no idea…" Yahiko started, waving his hand for emphasis.

"Yahiko…what happened to your hand?" Megumi frowned.

"Kenji." Yahiko snorted.

"What?"

"He bit me," Yahiko replied.

"Well then, we need to get that properly treated." Megumi set Kenji down and turned to Sanosuke. "Sanosuke, can you watch Kenji until I finish properly cleaning out Yahiko's injuries?"

Sanosuke started to protest.

"Great." Megumi smiled and herded Yahiko into one of the rooms to check his injuries.

"Hoo boy…" Sanosuke looked down at Kenji, who looked up at him expectantly.

* * *

"Yahiko, these aren't that bad." Megumi wrapped the bite marks. "They didn't draw blood. That wound on your foot, though…"

"I stepped on a knife when I was cleaning up a mess that Kenji made in the kitchen when he tried to fix himself lunch," Yahiko replied. "Ow!"

Megumi finished wrapping his foot. "That should do it. Why would Kenji be so much trouble for you?"

"He doesn't like me." Yahiko sighed.

"Sure he does!" Megumi stated.

They heard a crash and some yelping on Sanosuke's part, then mad giggling.

"Before Kenshin and Kaoru left." Yahiko ignored the noises. "He stuck his tongue out at me and bit me once. After they left, he bit me another two times before trying to fix himself lunch, and making a mess in the kitchen and on himself."

"I think he bites you because he likes you. But why did he try to fix himself lunch?" Megumi asked.

"Sanosuke showed up, and I…guess I kind of ignored him when he said he was hungry." Yahiko looked down guiltily.

"Oh." Megumi nodded, then prodded him for the rest of the story.

"Well…" Yahiko looked up. "Who knows what hell Sano went through giving the kid a bath, because when they came back, Sano was wet and Kenji was crying. He was clean, but he was crying. Apparently, Sano called him a 'brat'. After making sure that they were both alright, I went back to making lunch. Then, Kenji fell asleep, and so I put him in his room. But then Sano and I fell asleep from watching him all morning, and when we woke up, he wasn't in his room. After somewhere around half an hour of relentless searching of every single nook in the house, we found him outside, feeding the birds and fish. After some gentle scolding, he was ready to play again. Then, you came by…"

Megumi nodded, "Well, it seems like things are fine now…"

Another crash and giggling came to their ears, as well as Sanosuke screaming something out.

"…for you, at least." Megumi made a face. "Anyway, here's some medicine for Kenji in case if anything happens. I'll drag Sonosuke back to the clinic unless you really need his help, because it sounds like he's going to need a check-up after all of that."

Yahiko laughed, then nodded. "Alright. Thanks."

They stood up, and Yahiko turned to Megumi as they walked towards the noise.

"Sano fell in the pond," Yahiko stated, grinning madly. "And Kenji called him a 'wet rooster'."

Megumi laughed.

* * *

Once Sanosuke and Megumi were on their way (with Sanosuke limping), Kenji yawned. It was close to 7:00, so Yahiko prepared some miso soup for dinner, and they ate it without a word.

Yahiko sighed and turned to the boy when they finished, "Do you think you can play with your top quietly so I can make clean up?"

Kenji nodded and sat down in front of the kitchen where Yahiko told him to so he could keep an eye on him and started to fiddle with the top.

"What happened to you' foot, Yako-chan?" Kenji asked.

"Nothing," Yahiko responded, "I just stepped on something sharp. That's all."

Kenji sniffled. "Sowwy."

"It wasn't your fault," Yahiko responded, "I was just being careless."

"What 'bout you' fingews, Yako-chan?" Kenji asked.

"Er…it's when you bit me," Yahiko stammered, and placed the pot in the sink.

"Sowwy."

"Don't worry about it, Kenji-chan." Yahiko shook his head, then turned his attention to the dishes.

"Is it almost time for mommy and daddy to come home, Yako-chan?" Kenji asked, spinning the top innocently.

"Soon." Yahiko grunted. _This nightmare will end soon…_Though, he was starting to enjoy it, but now Kenji was starting to get annoying.

"Where did Sano-wooster go, Yako-chan?" Kenji asked again.

"With Megumi." Yahiko gritted his teeth, trying not to lose his patience with the questions.

"Why'd Megu-san leave, Yako-chan?"

"Because she has a job." Yahiko grumbled. _Shut up already…_

"When awe you gonna be done, Yako-chan?" Kenji asked, spinning the top.

"Soon."

"Can we play aftew you finish, Yako-chan…?"

"Stop asking me questions!" Yahiko faced the boy. "I told you to play quietly! That _means_ QUIETLY! Now go to your room and don't come out until I tell you!"

Kenji sniffled. "Don't make me go, pwease, Yako-chan? I'll be good. I pwomise…"

"It's too late for that," Yahiko shook his head, at the end of his rope. "I told you to be quiet, and you didn't listen. Now you have to go to your room."

Kenji sniffled, tears coming down his face as he stood up and took his top. "Okay, Yako-chan…" He walked dejectedly to his room.

Yahiko sighed, realizing that maybe he was a little to hard on the boy. But he couldn't clean up and keep on answering questions at the same time. The questions were getting dumber and dumber. Yahiko was sure that Kenji knew the answer to them. He finished cleaning up.

* * *

"Kenji-chan! You can come out now!" Nothing. "Kenji-chan?" He walked down the hallway to Kenji's room, and opened the door. Kenji was laying on his bed, crying. Yahiko closed the door and sat down next to the boy, who didn't face him.

"Kenji-chan…you can come out now," Yahiko said quietly.

Kenji let out a sob. "Don't wanna!"

Yahiko looked at the boy and put a hand on his shoulder, only to be bitten by the boy. He withdrew his hand in pain, growing angry, but then the feeling went away when Kenji held his stuffed bear to his chest, crying. Yahiko reached out again, and rubbed Kenji's back.

"What's wrong, Kenji-chan?" Yahiko asked quietly.

"Yako-chan hates me." Kenji sobbed.

"Aw, I don't hate you, Kenji-chan." Yahiko felt bad about before. "It was just hard to concentrate with the questions. I guess I lost my temper there. I'm sorry, Kenji-chan. I don't hate you."

Kenji turned over and looked at Yahiko with his tear-streaked face and watery eyes, "Weally…? Weally, Yako-chan?"

Yahiko nodded and put his hand on Kenji's shoulder. "Really."

Kenji sniffled and cried again.

"What's wrong now, Kenji-chan?" Yahiko asked.

"I miss mommy and daddy!" Kenji sobbed.

Yahiko slowly pulled the boy into an embrace, holding him close as the boy cried into Yahiko. "It's alright, Kenji-chan. They'll be home soon. I know that you miss them. Hush, now. Everything will be okay."

Kenji cried, clinging to Yahiko. Yahiko just hugged the boy back and rocked him like he'd seen Kenshin and Kaoru do.

Kenji was still crying, even if it had subdued a bit, and Yahiko didn't know what to do short of singing the lullaby that Kaoru sung to him. But he wasn't the best singer…oh, well.

"Rock 'by baby," Yahiko sang quietly, "On the tree-tops…"

Kenji sniffled.

"…When the wind blows…the cradle'll rock…" Yahiko continued, rocking the boy back and forth.

Kenji sniffled again, the tears stopping.

"…and when the bow breaks, the cradle will fall…" Yahiko tried to remember the lines. "…And down will come baby, cradle and all."

Kenji had stopped crying and smiled a bit, then said quietly, "Tat's the song mommy sings to me."

Yahiko nodded. "Yea."

Kenji stayed in Yahiko's arms. He closed his eyes. "Yako-chan…can you sing the song 'gain?"

Yahiko smiled down at the little boy in his arms, "Sure thing, Kenji-chan." He leaned up against the wall, Kenji still in his arms.

Kenji held onto Yahiko, smiling sweetly as Yahiko smiled tiredly at the boy.

"_Rock 'by baby, on the tree tops. When the wind blows, the cradle'll rock. When the bow breaks, the cradle will fall…and down will come baby, cradle and all,"_ Yahiko sang quietly. "I love you, Kenji-chan."

Kenji's eyes were closed and he leaned into Yahiko. "I wove you too, Yako-chan." He fell asleep, still in Yahiko's arms, and Yahiko found himself nodding off, then he fell asleep, too.

* * *

Kaoru and Kenshin walked under the entrance way to the dojo.

"I'm glad to see the place still standing," Kaoru stated, "Do you think Kenji's alright?"

"I'm sure he is fine, de gozaru," Kenshin smiled back.

"I don't know…leaving our son in the care of Yahiko…?" Kaoru bit her lip, "I hope he didn't do anything stupid…"

"I am sure that they are both fine," Kenshin responded as they walked up to the house and went in.

"But what if they didn't get along or something happened and Yahiko was too young to handle it…?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin gently took his wife in a hug. "Do not worry, de gozaru yo. I am sure that they will both be fine, Kaoru."

Kaoru squeezed back, "Thank you, Kenshin. I needed that." They broke apart and looked around.

"Where's Yahiko?" Kaoru frowned.

The place was suspiciously clean. Even the kitchen was clean.

"Maybe he's with Kenji," Kenshin suggested as they walked towards Kenji's room. Kenshin opened the door and smiled at what lay before him. "Kaoru, come here. Quietly."

Kaoru crept in, "What is it, Kenshin…?" She looked over, and smiled at the sight.

Yahiko was asleep leaning against the wall, with Kenji in his arms, the younger boy sleeping on him.

Kaoru smiled and looked at Kenshin, who returned the smile.

"It seems that you had nothing to worry about after all, Kaoru," Kenshin whispered, and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I guess you're right, Kenshin." Kaoru smiled, leaning into him, watching the two sleep. "Let's let them sleep."

Kenshin nodded. They went over to the opposite wall and settled in, Kaoru leaning into Kenshin and closing her eyes. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her and held her as she fell asleep on him, whispering 'aishiteru'.

"Aishiteru, Kaoru." Kenshin smiled. "Sleep well." He closed his eyes and found himself soon asleep, wariness finally setting into him.

* * *

"MAMMA! DADDY!"

Yahiko was startled awake with the cry from the boy, and rubbed his eyes, then blinked and saw Kenji first jump into Kaoru's arms, then into Kenshin's, where he stayed.

"Look who woke up, sleepy head." Kaoru smiled at Yahiko.

Yahiko yawned and stood up, stretching. He grinned tiredly and came over to them.

Kenji was smiling madly and hugging Kenshin, who held his son. "I missed you, daddy! You too, mommy!"

Kenshin smiled. "Is that so?"

Kenji nodded.

"Was everything okay?" Kaoru turned to Yahiko.

"Well," Yahiko stated, "There were a few problems here and there, but nothing that I couldn't handle…"

"Sano-wooster and Megu-san came, too!" Kenji squealed happily.

"Sano…?" Kenshin frowned at Yahiko.

"…rooster?" Kaoru laughed.

Kenshin had to hide his laughter or else Kenji would burst out laughing, too. The boy was already too giddy since his parents were back.

"Sano came back?" Kenshin asked the boy.

"Yea! He did, daddy! He was a meanie at first, den he was nice!" Kenji responded.

"Where is he now?" Kenshin asked as Kaoru was able to finally stop laughing.

"At Megu-san's home," Kenji stated.

"Yahiko, what in God's name happened to your hands?" Kaoru looked at the boy.

"Um…he likes to bite…" Yahiko laughed nervously.

Kenji grinned sheepishly like he had seen Sanosuke, and then hugged his father again.

"Let's go pay a visit to those to love birds." Kaoru winked.

"Okay."

* * *

A knock at the clinic door got Megumi's attention as she answered it, Sanosuke filing some things for her.

"Oh! You're back!"

Sanosuke looked up and saw Kenshin with Kenji in his arms, Kaoru, and Yahiko.

"How was the trip?" Megumi asked them.

"It went fine, de gozaru yo." Kenshin smiled.

"That's good to hear." Megumi smiled back. "Yahiko, how did the rest of the night go?"

"It went fine." Yahiko nodded.

"Yako-chan and I are good fwiends now." Kenji beamed at her.

"Is that so?" Megumi smiled. "I'm glad to hear it, Kenji-chan."

"Sano, how are you?" Kenshin addressed the man he hadn't seen in years.

"Same old, same old." Sanosuke waved. "But I learned something."

"What's that?"

"I don't want a kid!" Sanosuke laughed, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Thanks for helping Yahiko with watching Kenji," Kaoru stated, "I know he can be a handful sometimes."

"Aw, it was no problem…" Sano waved his hand.

"Ohayo, Sano-wooster!" Kenji smiled at the man.

"Good morning to… wait…'Sano-rooster'…?" Sanosuke paused.

Everyone cracked up.

"It seems like you have a new nickname, Sano-rooster." Yahiko jabbed Sanosuke playfully in the arm.

"Knock it off!" Sanosuke shouted, but grinned the whole time.

"I have an idea." Kaoru smiled. "I brought one of those cameras with me, and there's still a shot left on the roll. How about I set the timer and we all get our picture taken together?"

"Okay!"

Kaoru set up the camera. Megumi and Sanosuke stood next to each other in the back, being the tallest, with Kaoru and Kenshin in the front. Yahiko stood next to Kenshin, who was in the middle. Kenji was in Kenshin's arms, and twisted in Kenshin's arms to face the camera, giving it a big, childish smile.

"One…two…everyone smile!" Kaoru stated.

They all smiled, and the camera went off, taking their picture.

"Yay, yay!" Kenji laughed in Kenshin's arms, causing everyone else to smile and then laugh.

**THE END**


End file.
